<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be home for Christmas by SplendentGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940313">I'll be home for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendentGoddess/pseuds/SplendentGoddess'>SplendentGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Separations, star-crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendentGoddess/pseuds/SplendentGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three long years have passed since the night they shared in her room, protected by the warmth and magic of Christmas Eve. Kagome still dreams of being surrounded by silver and gold, wrapped securely in a blanket of fire-rat red. Off-canon post-manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blanket Disclaimer: </p><p>Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.</p><p>========================</p><p>Hello again! This one-shot is a sequel to my Christmas story Silver and Gold. If you have not yet read Silver and Gold then I strongly recommend you do so prior to reading this story. Unlike with all my previous holiday stories, this sequel does not take place one year later, even though it was originally written and posted one year later in real life. </p><p>Original post date on mediaminer: 12/11/09</p><p>At that time I had decided to make this sequel a post-manga story, so it actually takes place a little over three years from where the first story left off. Also, being a sequel to Silver and Gold means that this post-manga universe, while mostly canon, is definitely off canon in one very important way, that being that Inuyasha and Kagome had become lovers prior to the defeat of Naraku. Other than that, one can assume that everything happened basically the same as it really did in the manga.</p><p>Also, although I’m sure this will be obvious and doesn’t really need a disclaimer, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have deliberately incorporated pieces of the final chapter of the manga into this story, including quoting thoughts and dialogue surrounding Kagome and her place in the two worlds, as well as describing the illustrated scenery of several manga frames. I would think it would be obvious I was quoting the manga on purpose, but just to be on the safe side, I didn’t want anyone accusing me of plagiarism, if somebody were to assume that it was actually my intention to lead you guys on as far as what is my own creation vs. the direct creation of Rumiko Takahashi. </p><p>That said…I hope everyone enjoys the story! Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Christmas Eve will find me</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Where the love light beams</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>I'll be home for Christmas</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>If only in my dreams</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~ I’ll be home for Christmas ~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reaching into the box sitting on the stool to her left, Kagome picked up the next ornament, a small silver ball, and hung it carefully on the tree. Three long years had passed since the night she and Inuyasha had shared together in her room on Christmas Eve, but she would never forget the feelings of warmth and contentment that had washed through her as he’d held her in his strong, protective embrace. They had known even then how uncertain their future together would be, had been aware of the countless unknowns regarding what would or wouldn’t happen after the defeat of Naraku and elimination of the Shikon jewel. She did not regret their night together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She wouldn’t.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She couldn’t.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After sharing a peaceful breakfast with her family that Christmas morning, and taking their turns with a quick shower to get cleaned up, they had finally returned to his era, deciding to keep everything that had happened between them a secret. As comments regarding her lack of ability to study floated between them, Inuyasha’s faux shock and jab about her being hopeless had had Kagome fighting back a secret smile, even as little Shippou’s comment of him having been ‘bothering her’ revealed that they had been successful in their attempts at washing away any lingering scent of their previous activities.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then, there had been very little time left to worry about feeling awkward or accidentally revealing their newfound level of closeness, when shortly after their return through the well was when Magatsuhi had made his first appearance, and then it had become quite clear to the miko and hanyou that there were much more pressing matters at stake than worrying over whether or not Miroku or Sango might figure out what had transpired back in her time. Not to mention the fact that it was also much easier to act as though nothing had changed between them when they had so many more important things to worry about.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A few stolen moments here and there had proven to the miko that Inuyasha’s deeper feelings for her had still been in place, regardless of his inability to show them more thoroughly. Hanging the next ornament, a golden star, she remembered the brief moment they’d shared outside of Kaede’s hut, just the two of them, as she’d apologized over being useless while Magatsuhi had her powers completely sealed away, and he’d proceeded to tell her how that act of the evil spirit had only proven how greatly both he and Naraku had feared her true strength. It had been one of the few times that Inuyasha had ever complimented her directly, and those few words had instantly made up for any and every hurtful thing that he ever used to say to her back in the beginning of their journey.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then, despite the pressing matter of needing to be ready for whenever Naraku made his move, after the final shard had successfully been taken from Kohaku’s neck, Inuyasha had surprised and delighted her by keeping the promise he had made to let her attend her junior high graduation. She had kept her own promise in turn by not staying any longer than was absolutely necessary, even as her family had tried to get her to stay for a celebratory meal, and she had rushed back to the past just in time to face off against their enemy once and for all. Inuyasha had clearly proven his devotion to her during that epic battle, as the scent of her blood had managed to pull his mind back from where it had become lost in his own youkai madness, a madness brought on so willingly by the dark hanyou’s lie of him having successfully killed her. Then, after Naraku’s defeat, as he’d held her close in the darkness of the Meidou, Kagome had felt no fear, bravely shouting the words that would forever remove the Shikon no Tama from their world.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Standing back and looking at the nearly finished Christmas tree shimmering before her, the eighteen-year-old sighed sadly, remembering the moment that Inuyasha had been ripped away from her forever. She had just been so relieved to be home, the evil of the jewel having had three whole days to warp her mind while she’d been suspended in that black sea of nothingness. Kagome hadn’t truly given any thought to anything as she’d embraced her mother for all she was worth, crying her eyes out. Of course, Inuyasha had not been far from her thoughts, and she had quickly told her family of how he had saved her, but turning in that moment to give him her thanks in person, her eyes had widened in horror to discover that it was already too late, as the well pulled him back down into its depths, never to be seen again. She had tried the well on several occasions, but it was now closed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blinking back tears, the average teenager-turned-miko-turned-average teenager pulled the final decoration from the box by her side, removing the empty box from the stool and using the stool to reach the top of the tree, as she applied a silly, Hallmark dog-angel tree-topper to the top of their Christmas tree. The dog was a white Akita, originally dressed in white angel’s robes that she had since dyed dark red. No one in her family had said anything when the tree-topper had mysteriously appeared the first Christmas after her return from the past, or the year after that, and Kagome knew that nobody would say anything about it this year, either. She wasn’t crazy, but she was in mourning, and Inuyasha had indeed been her guardian angel. Her family would never deny her that small tribute to the dog-eared hero.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Christmas dinner that night was as quiet as it had been the previous two years before it. Her family still enjoyed a bountiful feast of KFC followed by Christmas Cake, and they still exchanged gifts afterwards, but there was a somber atmosphere present that everyone could feel, even if no one would talk about it. Still, it wasn’t as though Kagome was so fragile that they dared not mention the inu-hanyou’s name. Her mother and Souta had both braved bringing Inuyasha up on rare occasion, and Kagome had responded with an internal strength that had made them proud, speaking fondly of her times in the past, yet also acknowledging that those days were now over.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In truth, her family was proud of her for many different reasons. For starters, the miko had refused to wallow in self-pity, even back in the beginning, as she had diligently plunged herself into her schoolwork over the last three years both as a means of distraction and with the hope of acquiring some sense of self-worth. She had been successful on both counts, and would now be graduating among the top of her class in just a little over two months.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hanging up her new sweater in her closet later that night, a ‘safe’ Christmas present if ever there was one, Kagome smiled whimsically to herself at the recent memory of Souta’s reaction when he had unwrapped a similar gift. The boy had clearly been hoping for a new video game. Running an affectionate finger across the soft white, woven material, Kagome reminded herself for the umpteenth time of just how lucky she was to have come out of everything she had faced alive and with her sanity intact. Not to mention how blessed she was to simply have a caring mother who loved and provided for her, when so many children back in the Sengoku jidai would lose their mothers for one reason or another. She would wear the white sweater often.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sleep was elusive that night, as she lied awake in bed, visions of soft furry ears and powerful sharp claws flashing before her eyes. According to legend, if two people who loved each other confessed their feelings to one another on Christmas Eve, then their wish of always being together would be granted. So what had gone wrong? Had all that business with the Shikon no Tama wanting her to make a wish to be with Inuyasha, and her subsequent refusal to do so as she recognized the jewel’s intentions for what they were, somehow managed to screw up whatever Christmas miracles were supposed to have already been granted for her prior to the jewel’s destruction?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sighing, Kagome really wished she knew the answer, but she would remain forever loyal to the vow she had made to the one and only man she would ever love, exactly three years ago come morning. Though she might acknowledge in front of her family that she knew her days in the Sengoku jidai were over, that brave front was only a façade, and she knew that deep down, her family knew it too. She would spend the rest of her life trying to find a way to get back to Inuyasha. It was in his arms that she belonged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Vaguely, as sleep finally began encroaching upon her mind, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha’s thoughts were as plagued as her own, and if he was truly waiting for her as he himself had vowed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In a large, quiet room, illuminated only by the gentle flicker of a small flame in the fire-pit that sat dug into the wooden floor, a lone figure dressed in red sat as still as the felled baby pine tree that leaned propped against the wall before him. Nestled between the branches in various places on the tree rested pine cones and acorns that had each been wrapped in colorful scraps of cloth. Sitting underneath the three-foot-high evergreen were two unopened cups of ramen, still wrapped in the original cellophane.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Merry Christmas, Kagome…” a lonely voice whispered into the night.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Congratulations graduating!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kagome smiled in contentment as she gazed around the high school grounds at all of her fellow graduates. Though she always got a little depressed around the holidays, the truth was that Kagome was very pleased with herself for having managed to graduate high school, and rightfully so.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kagome!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hearing her three friends all call her name, the miko turned around, genuinely happy to see her girlfriends so happy, as Ayumi, Yuka and Eri told her of their plans for the future. Even though she was sincerely happy for them, she had no plans of actually sharing in any of their ambitious dreams. She had not bothered signing up for college at all. Her goal all throughout her mission in the past had been to pass her entrance exams to get into high school, which she had barely managed to do thanks to a vacancy. Completing high school had then become her solitary goal after permanently returning to her own century…a goal she had now achieved.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>It’s been three years since then…</em>the miko thought fondly, remembering the last time she had participated in a large graduation ceremony. She’d had to run right back to the past afterwards, ready and willing to face the unknown. No such adventures awaited her this time around. She was expected to continue on as a ‘normal’ member of society, getting a job, earning a paycheck, etc., etc.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>That so isn’t the life for me</em>, Kagome thought as she waved her fond farewells to her girlfriends, something deep down inside of her heart telling her that she would never see any of them again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All during the car ride back to the shrine, the miko found herself lost in thoughts of the Sengoku jidai, her final moments in Inuyasha’s company, and her tearful reunion with her family in the future.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Heh…since when do I think of the ‘present’ as the ‘future’? </em>Kagome wondered, gazing out the window as the torii gate came within view.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Getting out of the car, the eighteen-year-old gazed up at the towering figure of the Goshinboku as she began ascending the seemingly endless shrine steps, having to force herself to turn left instead of right as she reached the top, her feet wanting to carry her towards the well-house instead of her home. She still remembered the way she had cried Inuyasha’s name in horror upon the realization that he had been thrust back into his own world without her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Since then, the well no longer connected…</em> she thought sadly, remembering all of her failed attempts over those first few painful months to return to the Feudal era, only to instead receive sprained or twisted ankles from landing off-balance in the bottom of the inactive time portal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Heading indoors, Kagome put on a happy face, knowing her family had a celebratory meal planned in honor of her graduation, and this time, she had nowhere else to be.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">````````````</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>The reason the well won’t connect…</em> the miko thought two days later, as she once again found herself gazing into its depths, wearing the sweater her mother had given her for Christmas, <em>…is probably because of my feelings</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Despite her vow to spend the rest of her days trying to get back to Inuyasha, she hadn’t truly been prepared to leave her world forever…at least not at first. Not while she had still been struggling with high school, and especially not later, as it’d started to look more and more like she would actually be graduating along with the rest of her class. While she had continued to try the well on several occasions, Kagome knew deep down in her heart that even if it had permitted her through, she would’ve wanted it to work like it had before, like a two-way portal, allowing her to return to the future again in time to resume her schooling, spending her evenings and weekends in the past.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maybe she could simply no longer travel back and forth between the two worlds, and so her desire for it to reopen as a two-way portal had been what’d prevented the well from reopening at all? Kagome remembered thinking once, back when she’d still been fifteen, of how she’d never previously realized that a day might come when she would have to pick between the two worlds, and now…it looked like that decision was finally, actually upon her. But was she really given a choice? The well was still closed, after all. Perhaps the decision had already been made for her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>When the Bone-Eater’s Well disappeared, and I was plunged into that darkness, I was so scared and sad…</em>Kagome remembered in that moment, tears threatening to fall as she silently appraised the dormant time portal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>But I didn’t know I had been in that darkness for three days, and that made Mama, Jii-chan and Souta scared and sad as well</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, it wasn’t all about her, was it? She had her family to think about, after all. What would they think? What would they say?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>I felt terrible, and was so happy to return home</em>…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reaching forward, she rested her right hand on the edge of the ancient wood, for once allowing the painful memories to wash over her without protest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>And then the well closed</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a bitter truth, but one she needed to swallow regardless of how it tasted. She hadn’t kept her vow, after all, but that didn’t mean she had forgotten about him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Inuyasha</em>…she thought in that moment, praying that somehow, he could hear her thoughts, if perhaps he were touching the well at that same moment on his side of time. <em>I’ve thought about you all the time since then</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That was the truth. Even though she had put her best foot forward to graduate high school with honors, she had never once forgotten about her adventures with the white-haired inu-hanyou back in the past. The scar on the Goshinboku was a constant reminder of everything that had taken place, not to mention the scar on her side, where the Shikon no Tama had originally been torn from her flesh. Everything had really happened, just as she remembered it. She wasn’t crazy. It helped that her family still remembered it all, too, though they spoke of it rarely out of respect for her feelings.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>The reason I went to the Sengoku jidai, the reason the Shikon no Tama disappeared and the well stopped connecting…</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Yes, it all made perfect sense now, didn’t it? Her mission in the past was over, plain and simple.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>What I had to do is done, and now I am forever in my-…this world</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She couldn’t truly call the present day world <em>her</em> world, not any longer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>A world without Inuyasha</em>…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So lost in her thoughts as she was, the miko failed to hear her mother calling for her out in the courtyard. Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated on one thought, and one thought only, finally feeling it for the first time with every fiber of her being, no room left for doubts or uncertainties.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Inuyasha…I want to be with you</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A tingling sensation tickled against her hand, wrenching a gasp from her throat as her eyes shot open in surprise, the startled sound drawing her mother’s attention to the open well-house door as she peered inside to find her missing daughter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kagome…what’s wrong…?” Mrs. Higurashi asked hesitantly. She’d never before seen her daughter look so serene, so certain. Even before Kagome spoke, her mother realized what was happening.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mama…” she uttered in merely a whisper, drawing the older woman’s attention, as she came to stand right beside her daughter, a comforting arm wrapped around the girl’s shoulders as she too peered down into the well’s depths.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mrs. Higurashi hadn’t been expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. Even believing that her daughter could sense a new surge of magic from the well, she herself had never before been sensitive to such things. But perhaps after witnessing the well disappear and then reappear in a pillar of light, her eyes had been opened a bit wider. Staring down into the Bone-Eater’s Well in pure wonder, Mrs. Higurashi knew as she too gazed upon the vision of a crystal blue sky with fluffy white clouds, that this would be the last time she saw her daughter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The sky…” Mrs. Higurashi whispered in wonder, not knowing what else to say.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mama, I’m…” her daughter started, only to choke up and grow quiet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kagome…?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>It’s all right, dear</em>… Mrs. Higurashi thought fondly then. She knew all about Kagome and Inuyasha’s night together three Christmases ago. She had given the hanyou boy her blessing because she had known, even then, that ultimately her daughter’s place was by his side. Even after three long years of separation, Inuyasha still held Kagome’s heart, and there was no doubt in her mind that he still felt the same way, and was waiting for her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tell Jii-chan and Souta I love them,” the miko said finally, tearful eyes raising to meet her mother’s understanding gaze. “I would take the time to say goodbye, but…” Casting a hesitant glance in the well’s direction, Mrs. Higurashi understood her daughter’s dilemma all too well. Sometimes in life, you really were faced with a ‘now or never’ moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course, Kagome,” Mrs. Higurashi replied then, smoothing her daughter’s bangs before kissing her forehead. “Tell Inuyasha that all he has to do to make me proud, is make you happy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With a tearful smile that quickly gave way to giddy laughter of excitement, Kagome waved goodbye to her mother before jumping into the ancient well, knowing that this last trip down would not result in a twisted ankle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Doggy!” “Doggy!” duel voices rang out with glee, while the inu-hanyou did his best to put up with Miroku and Sango’s twin terrors. Shippou’s teasing that he was a toy was <em>not </em>helping matters.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey, do something about the twins,” he finally demanded of his friends, as their daughters began yanking on his sensitive ears.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not the ears, kids,” Miroku told the girls.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sorry, Inuyasha,” Sango apologized next.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Feh…</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, he pretended to be a lot more bothered by the girls than he really was. He could always just up and leave and they would never be able to follow him. But Sango and Miroku were his friends, his only <em>real</em> friends, and the fact that they were raising their children to not automatically hate or fear all youkai and hanyou…well, that meant a lot to him. Of course, the girls would have to learn that some youkai were in fact very, very bad, but he was not one of them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Inuyasha saw the way some of the villagers stared from time to time, although they tried not to get caught and would quickly look away as soon as he flicked an ear in their directions. Most of the elderly still remembered the tales they had heard growing up of the fierce monster Inuyasha that had ravaged their village and slain the innocent priestess Kikyou. Even after learning the truth of Naraku, and even after witnessing how he and his gang had risked everything to protect their village, many of the older villagers were still marginally wary of him. They weren’t bothered by his presence enough to issue any complaints to old Kaede, who would never entertain hearing such nonsense anyway, should somebody truly have a thing or two to say about it. But still…he couldn’t miss the way some of the mothers and grandmothers would cringe at the sight of him playing with Sango and Miroku’s daughters, or more accurately, the sight of Sango and Miroku’s daughters playing with <em>him</em>. What were they expecting, for him to suddenly up and devour the children? Feh!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Inuyasha was pulled from his wandering thoughts when a sudden and unmistakable, yet <em>impossible </em>scent hit his nose. Suddenly, nothing else mattered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Go slay the kitsune,” the hanyou said quickly, pawning the children off on an unsuspecting Shippou, who didn’t much appreciate having the duel two-year-olds dumped on top of him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey, Inuyasha, what’s this all of a sudden?!” Shippou demanded, though Inuyasha had no time to worry about listening to the runt, or the girls as they happily giggled while play-slaying their friend…future little taijiya as they were.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The inu-hanyou suddenly had a very one-track mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Kagome’s scent?! </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It wasn’t possible…was it? Never in any of the times he had tried the well in the last three years had he ever detected a lingering trace of her scent from the time portal, and while some residual traces of her scent still remained in the items that had been left behind in Kaede’s hut, those items were tucked securely away and couldn’t possibly be responsible for what he was smelling now. So how could Kagome’s scent just suddenly appear out of nowhere?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Could it possibly mean…?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As the well came within sight, he slowed his pace, his heart still racing in his chest as if his feet had never slowed down. He hadn’t just run blindly towards the we, he had actually followed his nose. This really was where her scent was coming from.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Coming to a stop before the structure, he strained his ears forward, and quickly realized he could hear the muffled sounds of shuffling from within, as if someone were attempting to climb out. Without thinking, his body jerked forward, and before he even knew what was happening he was leaning over the well’s opening, reaching his hand down into its blackened depths.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">``</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As the blue lights of time travel faded and Kagome found herself standing in one piece at the bottom of the well, she looked up only to smile brightly at the sight of the blue sky overhead. She had made it. She was home.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Now comes the daunting task of climbing out of this thing</em>… she thought with a groan, only just then realizing that she was severely out of practice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But who knew where the others could be in that moment? It would do her no good to remain standing in the well, shouting out for people who could very easily be nowhere within earshot. The <em>last </em>thing she wanted to do was inadvertently alert some random youkai to her presence. She had no idea if her miko powers were still up to the task, or if they would prove to be just as out of practice as the rest of her, and besides that, she didn’t have her bow.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her task of trying to find a handhold on the cool stone wall was cut short, however, when a shadowy figure suddenly loomed overhead, extending a clawed hand down into the depths of the well; a clawed hand that was connected to an arm that was draped in vibrant red fabric.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With her heart skipping several beats within her chest, Kagome reached up and took his hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Instantly, everything whooshed by her as she was pulled from the well in one swift motion, to suddenly find herself standing on its wooden frame and gazing downward into the eyes of the man that had filled her every waking moment with thoughts of loss and longing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Placing her left hand on his right shoulder for balance, Kagome didn’t miss the way Inuyasha still held her right hand firmly in his own. Even though she had a million things she wanted to say to him, in that first moment together, no words were necessary.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>She’s really here…she really came back to me</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When the inu-hanyou saw the woman standing above him swiftly closing her eyes before tilting her head forward, he didn’t hesitate to stretch his neck upward to meet her kiss head on. How he had missed the feel of those lips, so soft and supple against his own. The kiss was chaste, but that was all right with him. It had functioned more like a solid guarantee of her presence in his world than a more passionate symbol of the closeness they had once shared.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She pulled back then, and although he could see tears glistening in her eyes, he knew they were happy tears and would not fault her for it. Hell, he felt like crying, himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Inuyasha, I’m sorry…” she apologized gently. “Were you waiting…?” she asked, in reference to his vow of waiting for her no matter how long it took were they ever to find themselves separated by time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kagome…”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her how badly he’d missed her, how badly he loved her, how badly he’d wanted to hold her in his arms over the last three years, or even do more than just hold her in his arms. In that moment, however, he wasn’t prepared to drop the barrier he always kept wrapped firmly around his heart, the barrier he had dropped for her, and her alone, that one Christmas Eve in her room. He could already hear their friends on the approach, and he knew that they would not be alone for very much longer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So instead of telling her everything he really wanted to say, he settled for a softly spoken, “You idiot. What have you been up to?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Still, as she stepped down from the rim of the well and wrapped her arms firmly around him, he couldn’t help but to return her embrace, even knowing that they were about to get caught. He honestly didn’t care what their friends thought in that moment. All that mattered was that Kagome had come back to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A brokenly shouted “Ka…!” in Shippou’s distinct octave offered the first signal for the miko in his arms that it was no longer just the two of them, followed swiftly by Sango’s ecstatic shout of “Kagome-chan!!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pulling away from their embrace enough to turn and greet her friends, Kagome remained where she stood before Inuyasha as she stated happily, “Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan…I’m back.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">````````````</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To say that dinner that night had been somewhat of a celebration would’ve been the biggest understatement of the century. The entire village had rejoiced to learn of Kagome’s return, and no one (besides Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou) had been happier to learn of her arrival in their world than old Kaede. The aging miko had been overjoyed to learn that she had apparently been mistaken in her personal belief of Kagome’s time in their world being over. As Kagome had spent the earlier part of the evening sitting out in front of Kaede’s hut, greeting each of the villagers who came by to bid their welcome to the young miko, she had spoken happily with her friends in between greetings, telling everyone of her life in the future over the last three years. Of course, she’d made sure not to make anything sound <em>too</em> fabulous, lest anyone begin to truly question why she had decided to give it all up for their sakes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But Kagome had been upfront and honest when Miroku had been the one to brave voicing the logical question, “What made you decide to come back?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The obligation of having to finish high school for the sake of my family’s honor is finally over,” she’d stated honestly, adding sincerely, “I just couldn’t stay away one moment longer.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">If anyone besides the hanyou had noticed how her eyes had shifted in his direction as she’d said that last part, they’d respected the couple well enough not to say anything on the subject out loud.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After dinner was over, Miroku and Sango gathered their sleepy little ones, excusing themselves for the evening as they headed back to their own hut for the night.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Excusing herself not long after, Kaede told the couple with a knowing twinkle in her good eye how her old bones had had far too much excitement for one night, and that she was heading for bed herself. Her sly comment to both the hanyou and miko that they were of course welcome to stay there ‘if they wished’ was really the elderly miko’s way of giving them permission to leave. Although Inuyasha had never bothered constructing himself a hut within the village, Kaede knew the hanyou had a secret place he liked to go to whenever he wanted to be alone. A secret place she was equally sure he would now love to share with somebody very special, if that glance he’d sent Kagome’s way when he’d thought nobody else was looking was any indication.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, there was still the issue of little Shippou, who had been practically inseparable from Kagome since the moment she’d first sat down around Kaede’s fire-pit. But just as Inuyasha was getting ready to open his mouth, hoping he could think of some way to persuade the runt to stay behind with Kaede and Rin, Shippou surprised both the hanyou and miko by actually beating him too it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Suddenly removing himself from Kagome’s lap, the kitsune sent a meaningful glance in Rin’s sleeping direction before looking back up to Kagome and Inuyasha.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m sure you guys wanna go talk, or something,” he stated softly, his youthful innocence betraying nothing of what he might actually think ‘something’ consisted of.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He <em>had </em>been fairly bold with Inuyasha back in the beginning, assuming even then that Kagome had been his woman. Maybe the kit understood more than he let on?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Somebody needs to stay here and protect them,” he added then, gesturing to the hut’s other occupants as he basically volunteered to stay behind to watch over the elderly woman and child while the unofficial ‘village protector’ allowed himself to become preoccupied elsewhere.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Keh…thanks squirt,” Inuyasha replied quietly, not wishing to disturb Kaede or Rin as he silently gestured for Kagome to follow him outside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“See you in the morning,” the young miko whispered to Shippou, knowing the kitsune would have no trouble hearing her. She had no idea where they were going, but if Inuyasha wanted to spend the night somewhere other than Kaede’s one-room hut, she wouldn’t hesitate to following him anywhere.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here…” he said once they were both outside, lowering himself enough for her to climb up onto his back. “Hop on.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Smiling wordlessly, Kagome complied, relishing in the feel of wrapping her arms and legs around him. Inuyasha was finding himself enjoying a similar moment of heaven, having missed the feel of her riding on his back more than he would likely ever admit to anyone…except maybe to Kagome herself, of course. Darting off into the woods, then, Kagome didn’t have long to wait before their secret destination became apparent, as they quickly approached an old, large and somewhat neglected looking structure out in the middle of the forest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>It’s the abandoned temple those bandits brought me to when I first lost the jewel! </em>she realized quickly, remembering that incident well even though nearly four years had passed since that day.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As Inuyasha came to a stop out front and straightened slowly, allowing her time to get her bearings and place her feet on the ground, it didn’t take Kagome long to notice how the ancient temple seemed remarkably less dilapidated than she remembered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Inuyasha…?” she questioned quietly, wondering if the low moonlight was simply playing tricks with her limited human vision. “Have you done repair work here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The broken sliding doors had been replaced, and all of the various holes in the walls – including the one he’d made himself when he’d burst through just in time to save her from decapitation – had all been repaired.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Keh,” he replied with a shrug, a light dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. “It gave me something to do,” he confessed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The fact of the matter was that he’d simply been wandering through his forest one day, and had stumbled upon the old abandoned temple completely by accident, his memories instantly flooded with all that had transpired there on that day at the sight of the structure. The first feeling to overtake him had been an incredible wave of guilt, remembering how he’d had every intention of letting Kagome plummet to her death after shooting the crow-youkai. He couldn’t believe what an asshole he used to be towards her, and he had an even harder time believing that she had actually managed to fall in love with him despite his unforgiving behavior. Repairing the building had become symbolic, in a way, of trying to undo the damage he had caused. To prove, at least to himself, that he was capable of being thoughtful and nurturing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In the first few months after their separation, Inuyasha had found himself surrounded by the support of his friends, and yet he’d never felt more alone. He hadn’t really wanted to stay with the old hag, despite her open invitations of welcome, what with his brother’s charge living under Kaede’s roof. Not that he had anything against Rin, except for her constant chatter about what a wonderful person ‘Sesshoumar-sama’ was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, Miroku and Sango were quick to begin construction work on their own hut with the aid of the village carpenters, and although he had readily offered them his own assistance with building their new home, as well, he’d had no intention of taking them up on their offers of letting him stay with them, either. They were a newly-wed couple; the last thing they needed was a third-wheel spoiling all of their ‘alone’ time, and he really didn’t want to be privy to hearing and/or smelling their enjoyment of one another.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Not that he was envious… Well, maybe a little. But it mostly just made him miss Kagome all the more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, he’d still never told anyone about the little fact that he and Kagome had wound up sharing a night together in her time prior to their separation. It wasn’t anybody’s business, after all. But he had finally admitted his feelings for Kagome aloud to his friends when he’d told Miroku of how there had been other people who both needed and loved Kagome, when he’d first explained his reasoning for giving the miko up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Over the last three years he had only ever stayed with either Miroku and Sango or Kaede and Rin during the nights of the new moon, or whenever there had been a terrible storm. Otherwise, he’d preferred to spend his nights alone. But after stumbling upon the old temple, that hadn’t necessarily meant that he’d preferred to spend his nights outdoors. Slowly, bit-by-bit, after earning the tools he’d needed from various extermination jobs, or trading meat and furs he’d acquired in the forest, Inuyasha had performed a few necessary repairs on the decrepit structure. Fixing the walls and doors, replacing the rotted, blood-soaked floorboards, patching the roof… At least he hadn’t needed to dispose of any decaying corpses. Apparently, after he and Kagome had taken off after the shibugarasu, the surviving bandits had taken it upon themselves to collect the fallen bodies of their comrades. Either that or youkai scavengers had eaten them at some point.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After he’d gotten the place back into some semblance of working order, he’d made himself a home of sorts in the old, abandoned temple. He didn’t give a rat’s ass what the kami thought of a hanyou living in a once holy building. If it really bothered them, he figured a strong wind or rain would’ve destroyed the place by now, so apparently everything was all right.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Following Inuyasha inside, Kagome was stunned speechless by the simple fact that Inuyasha had apparently adopted the abandoned building for himself, so she was more or less standing in Inuyasha’s <em>home</em>. Hastily kicking off her shoes, the barefooted miko didn’t really pay that much attention to her surroundings until the sound of flint against metal drew her attention to the fire-pit, where a few sparks later a roaring fire was suddenly brought to life. As light filtered into every shadowy corner of the structure, Kagome couldn’t stop the gasp that wrenched itself from her throat.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Inuyasha…”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There, lying near enough to the fire-pit to provide necessary warmth, yet far enough away to not risk accidentally catching on fire, was her old sleeping bag. Sitting not too far away from the sleeping bag was her old yellow backpack, and the bow from Mt. Azusa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>That’s right…I had completely forgotten…</em> she realized slowly, only just remembering that after that whole ordeal with being trapped in the Meidou for three days, she had been returned to her own time without any of the modern day supplies that had been left behind in Kaede’s hut, while the bow had been sucked back into the past along with Inuyasha.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Your things, they still…smell like you,” he told her softly, coming around to stand before her, the firelight reflecting in his gaze as his eyes locked steadily on her own.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The old him never would’ve been able to confess such a thing, but it wasn’t as if they had left their feelings unspoken before she had been pulled away from him for three long years. They had already confessed their love for one another aloud, and they had already expressed that love physically; a love that Inuyasha knew had not weakened in his heart during their separation. From the simple fact that Kagome was now standing before him, he knew that her love for him had not lessened, either.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I thought of you every day,” she confessed in that moment, the dancing flames making her eyes sparkle as they glistened with unshed tears. “I missed you especially hard every Christmas Eve.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nodding his understanding and sharing of her feelings, Inuyasha said, “I’ve remembered the holiday, three nights after the winter solstice.” Raising his right hand to cup her face, he confessed, “I missed you especially hard on that night, as well.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The two unopened cups of ramen currently tucked away in the yellow backpack were testament enough to that. He had originally refused to eat either of them because he’d been saving them both with the fool’s hope of one day getting to share them with his beloved. Now he could perhaps joke that it looked like he had breakfast figured out come morning, although he knew they were actually long since expired, but thoughts of tomorrow morning were honestly the furthest thing from his mind in that moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Slowly drawing his eyelids shut as he closed the gap between them, the hanyou knew he didn’t have to worry about interruptions this time around as he rejoiced in the feel of Kagome’s lips pressed softly yet firmly against his own. As for the miko, as soon as she’d realized Inuyasha was leaning in to kiss her, she offered up no resistance as she readily returned the gesture, wrapping her arms up and around his neck to pull him in even closer. Wrapping his own arms around her in turn, Inuyasha placed one large hand in the small of her back while the other rested carefully against the back of her head, holding her in place as his kisses began to grow more heated. Opening his lips in unquestioned invitation, Kagome moaned her eager compliance as he felt her lips part in turn, her tongue ready and willing when he met her with his own, their battle for dominance slow and sensuous as they reacquainted themselves with the taste and feel of each other.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Smirking into the kiss, the inu-hanyou thought to spice things up after a moment as he permitted the hand against Kagome’s back to travel lower, squeezing firmly as it reached its destination. Instead of getting embarrassed or upset at the intimate contact, Kagome moaned louder, stepping her whole body closer until she was pressed fully against his form. His hand on her ass not departing, Inuyasha used the position to press Kagome into him even more intimately, as a certain specific part of his body began reacting with enthusiasm to all the goings on.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kagome could feel his erection pressing against her through their clothing, and immediately knew that whatever they might have wanted to say to each other after three long years of separation would just have to wait. While her original vision upon leaving Kaede’s with him that night had been that the two of them would mostly likely spend the entire night lying awake in each other’s arms, tucked securely against the large branch of a tall tree while they told each other stories about how much they’d missed each other, what Inuyasha clearly had planned instead for the first night of their reunion was just fine with her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was with that last thought in the forefront of her mind that Kagome began grinding herself against him, causing Inuyasha to moan louder and louder, as the hanyou eventually realized that unlike the last time, they didn’t have to worry about being quiet this time around.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fuck… ‘Gome…” he panted into the kiss. “Keep that up and you’ll have me humping your leg like a dog.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chuckling at his willingness to poke fun at his own canine heritage, the miko nevertheless complied with his thinly veiled request that they progress beyondmere grinding. Stepping away from him only enough so that she had room to maneuver, the eighteen-year-old didn’t hesitate to begin unbuttoning her sweater, pulling it down her shoulders to toss on the floor before quickly crossing her arms and pulling off the shirt she had on underneath. It appeared in that moment as if the two of them were in a race to see who could undress themselves the fastest, as Inuyasha barely spared the time to give Kagome an appreciative glance, as he hastily removed his own clothing while she continued to strip. They weren’t hesitant virgins any longer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With Kagome’s skirt sliding down her legs to join the collection of her shirt and sweater and Inuyasha’s robes, his hakama soon to follow, the couple then permitted themselves a moment to breathe again as they gazed lovingly across at each other, Inuyasha clad only in his fundoshi while Kagome remained dressed in both her bra and panties. Smiles soon broke into chuckles, which quickly escalated into full-blown laughter as she raced back into his arms, the hanyou spinning happily as he held the smaller woman raised against him. Lifting her legs to wrap securely around his back, Kagome clung to him like she would while riding on his back, only in reverse, as she held on to his front, the junction between her legs resting snugly against his swollen shaft. Groaning yet smiling, it wasn’t long before Inuyasha spun them in the direction of her sleeping bag, and while holding Kagome to him tightly with his right hand pressed firmly against her back, he skillfully collapsed forward onto the bedding while taking the full force of the impact on his knees and outstretched left hand, sparing the woman any injury as she suddenly found herself lying beneath him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a few more heated minutes of passionate kissing, Kagome began arching herself off the sleeping roll, intent on reaching behind herself to unfasten her bra.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let me…” the hanyou murmured then, offering her a crooked smile as he said, “It’ll be like unwrapping a Christmas present.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chuckling, she complied wordlessly, sitting up enough to allow him room to reach behind her, even as she mentally grimaced over the idea of him using his strength to rip through the garment if he became frustrated with the fastener. Just because it was commonplace to tear through wrapping paper didn’t mean you should treat your woman’s clothing the same way, Christmas present or no Christmas present. It was her only bra, after all, and she had kind of been hoping it would last her at least for a little while…though she was honestly too far gone to care <em>too </em>much in that moment, which was why she hadn’t said anything in protest. So imagine Kagome’s surprise when she felt the garment go slack almost right away, only to discover as he slid the arm straps forward to remove the article from her person that in such short time he had actually unclasped her bra properly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Wha…?” she mumbled in confusion, quirking her brow.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What?” he asked in turn, smirk firmly in place. “Forget just what you left behind in that thing?” he asked in feigned innocence, gesturing to her yellow backpack that sat not two feet away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Inuyasha had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing outright at the expression on her face as the wheels began turning, clicking everything into place.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You…you!” she shrieked, though the twinkle in her eyes belied her attempt at sounding angry. “You went through my bag? You handled my underwear?!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Repeatedly,” he replied without shame, and her gaze instantly melted, feeling grateful that she had inadvertently left something of herself behind in order to help keep him sane during their separation. If only she had been so lucky.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chuckling mirthfully then, Kagome said, “I can’t believe you practiced unfastening my bra.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Came in handy, didn’t it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Slapping his shoulder while a few final snickers escaped her, Kagome didn’t have time to worry about much of anything else when she suddenly felt a warm, wet mouth envelope her left nipple.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“MMmmm…” she moaned in enjoyment, her lower half unconsciously raising to meet his own as he lavished first her left breast and then her right.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Raising her hand to gently fonder his ears, Kagome was startled when Inuyasha jerked away at her touch, eyes opening wide in fear that she’d done something wrong. It was with a sheepish grin that Inuyasha apologized, “Keh…sorry. Just the twins were yankin’ on ‘em earlier this afternoon, and, well…”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Eyes softening, she apologized as well. “I’m sorry, are they still sore?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Feh…” he replied. “Hanyou healing, remember? I just flinched on instinct, you didn’t hurt me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That said, he deliberately tilted his head into her touch, and slowly, carefully, Kagome began fondling his left ear with her right hand, before quickly raising her left hand to also start massaging his right ear. Smiling, the hanyou rested his head pillowed on her bare breasts, face turned slightly to the left. In that single moment he felt more at peace than he could remember feeling since the last time he’d held Kagome’s nude form in his embrace, and Inuyasha could’ve almost allowed himself to fall asleep in such a position, were it not for the slightly painful way his protesting erection was still struggling for freedom within the confines of his fundoshi.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Damn, girl…” he groaned approvingly after a moment. “One of these nights, I gotta let you do that all night with no interruption for sex…but not tonight.” That said, he pulled himself away enough to turn and sit on the floor beside her, her playful giggles at his words echoing gently in his tingling ears.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Raising her hips enough to slide her panties down her legs while Inuyasha worked on untying his fundoshi, Kagome sat up on the sleeping bag to admire the view as his erection sprang to life upon its release.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Talk about unwrapping a Christmas present,” she commented offhandedly, not even realizing she’d said it out loud until registering the knowing smirk he sent her way.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Turning to crawl back over her body, a gentle hand pressing against his chest had Inuyasha stopping in his tracks with a mildly confused and concerned look on his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What is it?” he asked her sincerely, immediately picking up on the subtle twinge of nervousness that had somehow managed to leak into her scent, though her level of arousal thankfully remained unchanged.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It’s just…since it’s been so long, and we had only been together the once, I’m sure it’ll be close to how it was the first time,” she stated carefully.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Eyes widening, he immediately felt a wave of guilt overtake him as he asked her frantically, “Did it hurt you that badly?? Why didn’t you <em>say</em> anything?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, no, no no no…” she waved off, trying to reassure him. “I mean, it was a little uncomfortable, but not really painful.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then…what’s the matter? I promise I’ll go slow until you adjust.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blushing, Kagome somehow found the courage to voice what she’d actually had in mind, instead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well…during the time we were apart, I did a lot of growing up, and so did my girlfriends,” she began cryptically, trying to get her pounding heartbeat back under control. “Eventually, some of our conversations after school would work themselves around to talks of, well…<em>you </em>know…”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He smirked a bit at her embarrassment to admit that she and her girlfriends had started discussing sex. Heh…little hentai his Kagome was at heart.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I learned a few things, especially things that’re supposed to make…uh…<em>it</em>…more pleasurable for the girl.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He raised an eyebrow at that one.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Don’t tell me you were nervous over thinking I might not be willing to do <em>anything </em>to make you feel as much pleasure as possible? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cheeks flaming even darker at his mature response, Kagome mentally kicked herself over having doubted him for even half a second. “It’s just…well, you <em>are</em> half youkai…” she began lamely, quickly elaborating as his eyes narrowed the tiniest bit with “… and while I <em>love </em>absolutely <em>everything </em>about you…I just wasn’t sure how your…‘dominant’ side would feel about… being on the bottom?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Amusement quickly sprouting in his gaze, a quiet chuckle bubbled forth from deep within his chest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You wanna dominate me?” Inuyasha asked in a teasing manner, loving the way Kagome’s cheeks were quickly starting to match the shade of his fire-rat robes. Shrugging nonchalantly after a moment, he replied while absentmindedly fingering the beads around his neck, “So what else is new?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Wha…?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Before the miko had time to fully process the situation, Inuyasha leaned forward, offering her a quick peck on the nose before lying himself backwards on top of the sleeping bag, his erection standing tall and proud, and casting funny shadows in the flickering firelight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come on, priestess, I’m a nasty, evil youkai in need of subduing,” he teased.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I hadn’t meant any kind of role play!” she half-shrieked half-whispered, thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Eyes growing more serious and loving, Inuyasha stopped tormenting the poor girl long enough to answer her sincerely. “You can be on top, Kagome. It won’t bother my youkai instincts in the slightest.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Smiling with a reassured feeling of confidence running through her, Kagome spied the man lying spread out before her like Christmas dinner, her mouth damn near watering at the prospect of having such a delicious morsel all to herself. Then her mind raced back to the first night of intimacy they had shared in her bedroom back in the future, and the most wicked grin spread across her lips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Inuyasha barely had time to register the sudden look of plotting in her gaze before her hand was wrapped tightly around his naked shaft.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uhh uhnngg…” he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips slowly raised and lowered in time with her ministrations.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kagome hadn’t really had the same opportunity to study him as he’d had of her their first night together, so now, she took full advantage of examining his form with more than just her eyes, feeling the shape and texture of his manhood.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Oh hell, I can say it…penis…there</em>…she thought as wave after wave of arousal washed over her as she observed the way his loose skin rolled up his shaft, temporarily concealing the head until she pulled his skin back taught again on the next down stroke. Of course, she’d already known that he was uncircumcised.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reaching forward with her left hand to gently fondle his balls, she noted for the first time that his pubic hairs were just as soft and silky as the hair on his head, instead of coarse and wiry, as she had presumed. Maybe that was an inu-hanyou thing…? She supposed she would find out on the next new moon, but either way she didn’t care. The man lying before her was perfection in every sense of the word. Spying the bead of moisture that had gathered at his tip, she silently licked her lips, and prepared to take things up a notch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Trying his best to keep his hips still, Inuyasha was slowly losing his mind. Sure, he had pleasured himself with his hand plenty of times, both before and after his one and only joining with Kagome, but never before had it felt anything like this. From the simple knowledge that it was <em>her </em>hand, everything was so much more intense, and he was afraid he would blow his load before they even got to the good stuff if he allowed her to keep it up for very much longer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Well…maybe just a little bit longer</em>… he argued in his mind then, knowing he should stop her but also enjoying how unbelievably…well, enjoyable, it was.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Feeling her thumb rubbing his precum gently around his sensitive head, he whimpered quietly in the back of his throat, too far gone to care about any possible embarrassment over the woman actually wrenching forth dog-like noises from him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When something hot, and wet, and surrounded by <em>teeth </em>slowly enveloped him, he nearly lost it then and there.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Holy shit!” he cried, his hips jerking forward, which inadvertently shoved his erection further down her throat than Kagome had been prepared for. But the miko was a trouper, and concentrating on relaxing her gag reflex, she took in everything he had to offer her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Inuyasha’s unintelligible ramblings of “Oh…oh…oh shit…Ka…Kagome…Mmmm….” were music to her ears as she began raising and lowering her mouth over him in a steady, rhythmic manner, helping herself along by continuing to pump the lower half of his shaft with her right hand. Growing bolder, the 21st century teenager really gave it her all when she began carefully scraping her teeth against him, before teasing the rim of his foreskin with her tongue. When her left hand reappeared at his tightened nutsack, gently rolling the sensitive balls held within, he didn’t <em>almost </em>lose it, he <em>did </em>lose it, screaming her name to the heavens as spurts of white hot passion rushed down her throat. Idly, in the back of his mind, he hoped that Kagome wasn’t too angry that he had failed to warn her, but the truth was that his release had hit him far too suddenly for him to have had any hope of doing anything other than enjoy it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, the miko wasn’t angry at all, bringing him to completion having been her goal all along. She knew the two of them had all night, after all, so she wasn’t worried about spoiling any possibility of further activities. She had always wanted to be able to repay him for the wonderful treatment he had shown her that first night back in her room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sitting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Kagome’s purred comment of “Mmm…better than ramen,” as a play off of what he’d previously said to her, was uttered prior to meeting his gaze. Perhaps she should’ve raised her eyes to his face, first.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Glancing up, her breath hitched in her throat at the way he was staring at her in return. She wasn’t sure she could describe the exact expression on his face, but she was pretty sure the feeling it evoked from deep within her stomach was the same way a rabbit felt when looking out its burrow at the hungry eyes of a wolf.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Wordlessly, the hanyou lunged forward, grabbing her firmly around the hips before laying back down, bringing her lower half with him. The next thing Kagome knew, she was straddling his face, and he was going to town.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah! Ah! Inuyasha!” she cried in surprised pleasure, shoots of electricity racing through her body as he greedily devoured her, expertly holding her above him at just the right distance so that she needn’t worry about her legs giving out on her, as the limbs in question quickly turned to jelly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mostly because he knew he didn’t need to be quiet and he knew how the vibrations would affect her, but also because he was truly feeling more like a wild beast in that moment, Inuyasha began growling and snarling as he lapped at her. Kagome was in sensory overload above him, her brain telling her that from the sounds he was making, it was as if he were <em>literally </em>trying to consume her, yet he was remaining expertly careful of his fangs as he continually delivered upon her nothing but wave after wave of pure ecstasy. It was only a matter of moments before she felt her release hit her like a ton of bricks, shrieking unrecognizably as he refused to let her go, causing one orgasm to hit her right after another.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Please!” she cried in desperation, unable to take any more, and he immediately retracted his tongue at her command, loosening his grip on Kagome’s hips enough that she could collapse off to the side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Leaning up on his elbows, Inuyasha gazed lovingly at Kagome’s sweaty and panting form, his renewed erection throbbing hungrily between his legs. It took her a few moments to compose herself, but when she finally turned to look his way, she had fire in her eyes, and not the bad kind. It only took her a second to crawl back over him, a hand pressed firmly on his chest forcing him back down onto his back. Of course, they both knew that she could never truly overpower him, which was why Inuyasha’s youkai side didn’t mind the visual of Kagome’s form towering over him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Straddling his groin, Kagome paused a moment to meet his eyes with her own, and all playful expressions were instantly gone as a look of pure love was passed between them before she slowly, carefully, lowered herself over his shaft. Inuyasha held himself in place to help her, but didn’t otherwise offer any assistance as he let Kagome descend under her own power and at her own pace. The feel of him entering her was less intrusive than she had feared, the slight burn that tore through her sensitive flesh proving quite pleasurable in its own right.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, but was really only a matter of seconds, Kagome found herself seated snugly against him, his shaft hitting something buried deep within her at that angle that had her seeing stars whenever she shifted in just the right way.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ungh…” she moaned unintelligibly, as she began experimenting with slowly raising herself back up a few inches before lowering herself back down again. <em>Kami, I’ve never felt so full</em>…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her legs weren’t fully recovered from Inuyasha’s little stunt, though, feeling her thigh muscles threatening to give out every time she started pushing upward. Inuyasha, quickly noticing just how shaky Kagome’s legs actually were, swiftly reached forward to steady her hips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How about you just enjoy the ride?” he told her half serious and half smirking. “I got it from here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That said, Inuyasha used his unparalleled youkai strength to effortlessly hold Kagome’s body in place as he began slamming his hips upward at a pace that would satisfy them both. It wasn’t the torturously slow ride that Kagome’s aching muscles had limited to a crawl, yet it wasn’t so fast that he would risk accidentally injuring her fragile human body. Before the young miko knew what was happening, she found herself seated over a bucking bronco, and she was loving every minute of it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah! Inuyasha!” she cried out in enjoyment, her hands scrambling to find purchase on something, anything, as he hammered up into her from underneath. Finally, the miko settled for holding her own breasts, half because she wanted to stop them from bouncing around quite so much, but also because she had decided the extra stimulation would be nice. Inuyasha’s hands were busy at the moment, after all.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah, that’s it…squeeze ‘em. Pinch ‘em hard,” the hanyou commanded at the sight of Kagome playing with her own nipples. “Come for me again, wench. I wanna feel you squeeze me from the inside.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kagome had no idea where this side of Inuyasha had come from. Apparently, one night of losing his virginity, immediately followed by life-threatening battle after life-threatening battle, immediately followed by three years of solitude, had created quite the formula for backed up sexual frustration. Not that she had any room to talk, being another victim of the same phenomenon as she squealed joyfully above him, relishing in the sensation of pinching and rolling her own nipples while he continued to pound his rock-hard shaft up inside her at an incredible pace. Hearing him command her to climax had very nearly sent her over the edge right then and there, but she wasn’t…quite…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Almost…just a little more…</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The miko had no conscious recollection of when her right hand had abandoned her breasts to instead begin rubbing frantically at her clit, but Inuyasha didn’t missed a second of the show as he stared greedily, refusing to blink.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>That’s it…you can do it…</em>he mentally cheered her on, feeling his own release lingering just around the corner. If it weren’t for that unexpected blowjob, he would’ve already lost it long before now, he was sure, but as it was he was pretty optimistic that he could keep his second orgasm at bay for at least another few seconds.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Wench better hurry it up, though! </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Right when he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer, as that telltale tingling began traveling upward from deep within his balls, the woman above him suddenly screamed his name, her whole body convulsing while her internal muscles tightened all around him like a vice. That was all it took, as the hanyou’s eyes opened wide at the unexpected sensation, some twisted combination between a yelp and a whine that sounded suspiciously like Kagome’s name ripping from his throat as his hips snapped up off the sleeping bag while his hands simultaneously held her body down firmly against his own.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">However long they remained in that position unmoving, neither of them could be sure, as wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over them both, traveling back and forth between them where their bodies were connected, to spread throughout both of them like a warm embrace, almost as if their very souls were merging to become one. Finally, after what felt like an eternity shared in the presence of Heaven itself, Inuyasha opened his eyes, having to blink a few times for his vision to focus before he caught sight of the way Kagome was only just then opening her own eyes to gaze down at him in return.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That…that was…” the miko panted, unable to catch her breath.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Is it <em>supposed</em> to feel like that?” Inuyasha asked in a breathy moan.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m not sure,” Kagome answered truthfully, never before in her life having heard of sex being so unbelievably intense outside of a fictional romance novel.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Finally somehow finding the strength to pry herself off of the man she was still sitting atop rather intimately, Kagome collapsed off to the side, Inuyasha scooting himself over enough so that the two of them could share the cushion her sleeping bag provided over his hardwood floor. It was a tight fit, not that either one of them were complaining.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here…let me unzip this thing,” Inuyasha said after a moment, and after just a couple of minutes of fiddling, both he and Kagome were lying snuggled up against one another within the cocooning warmth of the polyester bag.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It <em>was </em>pretty nippy in the large ex-temple, actually, not that their bodies had allowed them time to notice during earlier activities, but now that their heated blood was beginning to cool back down, Inuyasha didn’t want to risk Kagome accidentally getting too cold. Of course, he could handle the early spring temperatures just fine, but just because he could <em>handle </em>the cold didn’t mean he didn’t <em>feel </em>the cold, and he appreciated feeling warm and snugly just as much as the next guy. Especially when that feeling of warmth snuggled firmly against him was the love of his life.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mmmm…” said woman sighed in that moment, the sound a mixture of exhaustion and contentment. “G’night ‘Yasha,” she murmured sleepily, their recent activities having thoroughly worn the girl out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chuckling quietly, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, before whispering, “Good night, ‘Gome.” As an afterthought, he smirked a bit before adding, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kagome almost corrected the hanyou in her half-asleep state that it was actually March, until his deeper meaning sank in. They were like each other’s belated Christmas presents, weren’t they? Maybe they’d just had to ride out her finishing high school first so that her disappearance wouldn’t cause any suspicions back in her time. After all, what would’ve happened had she never been seen or heard from again at the age of fifteen? But now she was an adult, a high school graduate, and her family could just tell anyone who might ask that she had moved away. It looked like their Christmas miracle of always being together had been granted, after all.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Merry Christmas,” she replied then, before cuddling deeper into his embrace and letting sleep fully wash over her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She was back where she belonged now, in Inuyasha’s arms, and nothing else mattered. Whatever life might throw their way, they would get through it together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>